Our Very First Kiss Was Our First Kiss Goodbye
by Just another ginger girl
Summary: Oneshot? We all know that Tamaki had a life before Ouran. But who,specifically was involved in his life then?


Our Very First Kiss Was Our First Kiss Goodbye

An Ouran High School Host Club One-shot

A/N: Oh yeah, Bon Jovi lyrics, don't I win? Anyway, onto the first one-shot of my collection of one-shots of doom. Once I get the poll up on my profile please, please vote! But for now, review!Before we begin all of these one-shots are Tamaki/OC. And no, these OC's aren't generic Haruhi clones (I would shoot myself if they were) They're each different girls with different stories and unique personalities. Okay, enough with my pointless ranting. Let's get to the good part!

It was a rainy week, our last week. The weather wasn't what got me down though, in fact, I liked the rain. It was soothing, just like his voice. When he told us, his close group of friends, I was shocked, we all were. But we had confidence in the fact that he would love Japan and his new life there and that he certainly wouldn't have any problems making friends.

It was very heartbreaking knowing that he wouldn't see his mother again. Out of everyone in our group of friends, he confided in me most about it. He was melancholy about never seeing his mother again, but was filled with a hope that she would get better. Sometimes, I was afraid he would cry. Most of the times, I was afraid I would cry. And I did…after he left, when I was alone. I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want to go through life regretting things that I wanted to do, but we never did.

As his departure to Japan was drawing closer, he was becoming much more optimistic about going to Japan. He began to describe to me all the magnificent places he planned on visiting when he got there. He even started talking about starting a host club at his new school because he wouldn't be able to at ours since he was leaving.

This set me off a little, he and another guy friend of ours had been planning to start one for a while but ever since we found out he was moving to Japan we knew it wouldn't be the same without him. He was going to Japan and would be staying there forever. He was going to leave us behind and get new friends, find love, and have a new life without us in Japan. After we left school that day I started thinking and I knew what I had to do.

The entire day I was very anxious. My friends weren't completely sure what was wrong with me but my best friend, Amelie, knew exactly what was going on.

"Are you really going to tell him?"

"I have to… he's going to leave tonight and I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't do it now."

"I just hope you know what you're getting into…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, it's just that, even if he does say he likes you back, where does that leave you. You'll never see each other again, you'll probably only talk on the phone and email. So I really don't see what the point is, nothing will be different than if you didn't tell him."

"It will be different, we'll know how we really feel about each other and we can leave each other without wondering what would happen if I just confessed it to him."

She smiled, "I guess you're right. And even if it's completely awkward and you never speak again, you'll always have us."

"Thanks for the reassurance," I said sarcastically. I knew I had to leave quickly so I could catch him before the bell rang. "I'll see you later, wish me luck!" And with that I darted down the hallway and waited for him there.

The bell's shrill ring was heard throughout the entire building and people were flooding the hallways, but even through the rush of people I could see him standing out through all of them. Now before I go into a long rant about his gorgeous looks, I need to tell him now.

I slipped into the crowd and I saw some people (mostly girls, to my dismay) hugging him goodbye and telling them to keep in contact before he left through the exit. I struggled through the crowd until I finally caught up with him.

"Hey, stranger," I smirked.

"Elaine!" He said with a bright smile.

I looked deep into his eyes _It's now or never… _I told myself.

So right there, I just kissed him straight on the lips. I was about to pull back even though I was fully enjoying it, but he kept it going and managed to wedge his tongue into my mouth. The kiss was everything I could dream of and more. I felt like I was on cloud nine… or better cloud ten.

I pulled away and whispered, "I'm going to miss you so much."

He hugged me tightly and said softly, "Me too, Elaine."

That was our first, and last kiss. And I had always hoped it would keep us together.

"I suppose not…" I mused to myself as I stared blankly at his Facebook page

_Tamaki Suoh is in a relationship with Haruhi Fujioka_

I sighed, knowing that I had to take the same chance I took years ago. I reached for my cell phone and held down speed dial number 3.

_A/n: This idea was a little bit better in my head, but if you like it anyways, thats awesome:) Remember to review and vote once I get the poll up on my profile_


End file.
